Historically, it has been recognized by hunters that some form of concealment is advantageous when hunting game, whether it be larger mammals or relatively smaller birds and the like. While mammalian sight is often not exceptionally keen, particularly in the case of grazing animals such as deer, birds nearly universally have excellent eyesight due to their often airborne environment. Accordingly, while such relatively crude concealment as tree stands and scent means of various sorts may be effective in hunting deer and the like, far more sophisticated blinds are required when bird hunting, particularly in the case of waterfowl such as ducks and geese where typically little concealing cover is available to hunters in the typically marshy wetlands favored by such birds.
As a result, various blinds have been developed, but most all of these rely upon some form of exterior camouflage which mimics the surrounding environment. The problem with such camouflage is that it seldom matches the surrounding environment to a satisfactory degree, and must be changed each time the blind is moved to a new hunting site and/or as the environment changes over time with the seasons or other conditions. While natural materials can provide good camouflage, it can be difficult to provide a truly natural looking pattern of such materials on the exterior of a blind, and live plant materials dry and deteriorate rapidly and require frequent renewal. A synthetic random camouflage pattern obviates the above problems to some degree, but is generally not as effective as natural camouflage, particularly with game birds.
Accordingly, a need arises for a game hunting blind which may be used to conceal a hunter or hunters in the hunting of various species of game animals, but which is particularly suitable for the hunting of birds and more particularly waterfowl such as ducks and geese. The blind comprises a plurality of highly reflective externally mirrored walls, which serve to reflect a view of the immediate environment back to an observing animal and thus cause the blind to blend with the surrounding environment. The blind must be portable and provide for ease of assembly and disassembly, yet form a rigid, solid structure when assembled in the field. Anchor means which preclude any damage to the environment may also be provided, as well as various roof or cover embodiments which serve to conceal hunters and their equipment within the blind. Other features, such as view ports, openable upper hatches for observation and/or shooting, access panels for a hunting dog, various storage means, etc., may also be included optionally.